happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki talk:Community Portal
Welcome to the The HTF Wiki! If you're new to this Wiki, then i'll just point out the simple fact: This Wiki is all about the Happy Tree Friends world. This includes: Characters, Episodes, Creators, The Game, and others. And enjoy your time visiting and editing this wiki (as long as you're not a vandal). Enjoy yourself! This entire Htf-Wiki area needs editing. Hi everyone! I didn't know where else to post this (since there doesn't seem to be an area with topics and etc). First I'll start by saying, I am a dedicated user here to help with any HTF infomation possible. But since this is a diffrent section to HTF unlike the regular user-free editing wikipedia area, I maybe should ask first before I decide to make replacing edits (waiting for someones reply). Anyway after checking up on this page there seems to be a few errors and things out of place. And its not quite up to date. Just leaving this message here as a caution. By tommorow I'll start fixing somethings. But I won't do to much since I don't own this section at all :P.Tedmund 01:43, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Annoying Tags The tags "Ads by Google" are very harassing. On images, it suddenly appears above it, can this be corrected ? --Mr Alex 02:43, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, The Google Tags Are Annoying. Yeah I agree with the comment above mine. The Tags by google are very irritating. If I try to read an article, i really can't because the images of the ad are in the way. -- Talk User: GalaxiaXShifty Adminship Hi, I received a request today from User:UberScienceNerd asking if he could be an admin for this wiki. I think that this wiki does need an active administrator, as User:Pyro Python has stated that he no longer has the time himself. I feel that User:Mr Alex, User:Gala0008 and UberScienceNerd are all equally active and deserving of adminship. Would you guys be willing to work together as admins? Or could you decide among you who should be an admin? I'd like the decision to be made by the wiki, rather than imposed by me after 30 minutes of looking around. Let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 20:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. Our responses are on your talk page. --UberScienceNerd 20:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Ka-Pow! As you may know, a new Happy Tree Friends action series is coming in September. This raises the question of whether we should document the episodes and characters for that in the same manner as the main series. Any imput on this? --UberNerd 20:30, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah I Can't Wait For the New Ka-Pow Series! Yeah, I can't wait for that new series to start. I really want alot of new main characters. I also really hope that Lifty and Shifty are going to be in it. -- 20:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) GalaxiaXShifty Proposal Page We do not have many guidelines for the wiki's content yet, so I started a page to develop them. Take a look at Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Policy/Proposals to suggest your own or comment on mine. --UberScienceNerd 22:49, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Why can't I log in!? The computer says 'We can't log you in at this time when I'm trying to create my username. Little help here?